Limerence
by astargirl
Summary: After having words with her professor, Akeno Bando begins to question her major and what she's throwing away her college years for. A chance meeting with a one-eyed boy in a bookstore turns her life upside down for better and for worse. KanekixOCxArima, slight!Reverse Harem
1. Chapter 1

Akeno ran to class faster than she ever had before with the thought of her impending expulsion from Kamii University on her mind. Yes, she was _usually_ late to class, but it was a lot harder than people thought getting from one side of campus to the other in about five minutes. ' _Screw being a medical student. No amount of money is worth_ this _!'_ She thought to herself. Akeno flipped her cell phone out of her pocket ready to text her only saving-grace, her best friend of seven years, and tell her she was almost to the classroom door, but she'd already received a text from the latter.

 **From: Nori**

 _ **Where are you?! The Dean told you three days ago that you can't be late anymore and Professor Dickhead is about to call and report you! HURRY UP!**_

Akeno slammed the phone shut just as she arrived at her destination. She wasted no time in flinging the door to the classroom open just in time to witness her professor grabbing his old, obviously-in-need-of-replacement, standard class phone to contact the Dean's office.

"I'm here!" Akeno shouted. Everyone in the class stared at her, including her professor. She shifted uncomfortably this way and that as she felt the weight of everyone's eyes boring into her at all angles. The aging professor set down his telephone and sighed, rubbing his temples with two old, withering fingers.

"And would you like to explain your upteenth tardy in my class, Miss. Bando?" Akeno twiddled her thumbs for a moment, her head lowering as if on instinct and she cleared her throat.

"W-Well, I was leaving my last class a-and I-I guess I didn't walk fast e-enough… But there was a huge crowd and I was on the other side of campus!" She raised her voice out of sheer nervousness due to the predicament she was now finding herself in.

"I thought you were told you could have no more absences or tardies in here Bando."

"I-I was, but I… I really _can't_ help i-it, professor." The professor sighed and shook his head before pointing to Akeno's seat in the back of the room.

"I'm giving you till next Monday to figure it out Bando. After that you get no free passes, I'll report you to the Dean with no hesitation." Akeno nodded and bowed before taking her seat. She kept her head down as she felt eyes lingering on her yet as she passed rows of students. Then there were whispers and then a giggle or two and Akeno fought the urge to run out of class and quit all together.

"Aki, what the hell?" She heard her best friend whisper beside her. "This is like the eleventh time or something. They're seriously gonna kick you out!" Akeno set her bag down on the ground and tried to ignore the chiding of her friend. "Akeno, pay attention to me."

"What?" She snapped a bit fiercer than intended. "I told you, I can't get here on time all the way from the other side of the freaking school! They won't change my schedule around either!" Akeno leaned back in her seat and sighed. Today wasn't the day she wanted to hear this; actually there was _never_ a day she wanted to hear this and it seemed she was beginning to hear it more and more.

"Honestly I think most of your teachers think you're some wild partier. I heard Mrs. Fugaku talking about it the other day to the Calculus teacher down the way." Nori's words only made Akeno's sighs deeper and her stress more pressing.

"I don't even party…" Akeno whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe that's what you need is a good party. You're always so stressed over school and-"

"Miss. Amagi, is there a problem?" Nori shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "Please don't distract Miss. Bando. She already misses enough class without you around." Akeno sunk even further in her chair if it was possible when more giggles were heard throughout the class. Nori and Akeno didn't speak for the rest of the class after that, at least not to each other. It was an advanced anatomy class not only studying the human body, but the anatomy of ghouls as well. Akeno had always taken an interest in the latter species, but saying things like that aloud led others to believe you were either a sympathizer with the ghouls or just plain crazy. "Now, Bando, prove to me you're not a waste in this class and give me some basics on ghouls. You're always good at this kind of stuff. How long can a ghoul survive off of one dead human corpse?"

"Around one or two months depending on the ghoul, sir." Akeno's reply was flawless and it made her straighten up in her seat just a bit.

"And when ghouls have no regard for this dietary system and eat copious, unnecessary amounts of human flesh, this is called?"

"Binge-eating."

"Ghouls are also known for…?" Akeno tapped her chin with her finger for a moment.

"Cannibalism?" Her answer came out as a question but the professor smiled and nodded.

"Correct. Wonderful knowing that you retain what you _do_ learn in here." Akeno laughed a bit. It was sort of a miracle she remembered anything in any of her classes. She was loaded down with academics and on top of it all, she didn't have a good memory in the first place. Homework was always a struggle being that she only remembered it a day or two before it was professor looked at the clock and sighed before taking off the spectacles that sat on the bridge of his nose and sitting down at his desk. "Class is dismissed early today," Before he could finish everyone began packing their things and grabbing their bags. "Everyone be careful, the streets aren't as safe anymore as they used to be." Nori let out a huff as she slung her bag on her back.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" She offered her friend. Akeno grunted and shook her head.

"Can't. I have work today in about an hour." Nori made a face and Akeno raised an eyebrow.

"God, you always have something to do. We never get to hang out anymore." She pouted. Akeno gave her a half-hearted smile and shrugged.

"Come by tomorrow night, I'll make sure we can get some girl time in, okay?" And with that Nori's smile grew as wide as the width of her face and she nodded.

"Sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow then." Which would also mean that Akeno would be calling-in sick the next day and her boss was going to be less than pleased being that this was her fourth sick day in the past two months. Akeno was the last student left in the class and as she made her way to the front of the room she was stopped by the older man sitting at his desk.

"Bando!" He called before she left the room. Akeno turned on her heel to face her instructor.

"Yes sir?" There was a tone of disappointment already in her voice as she expected to get yelled at once more for coming to class late.

"What're you doing here?" Her confusion was evident by the way her eyebrows knitted together as she cocked her head to the side and looked at her teacher.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't really understand…" The professor sighed for the millionth time before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why aren't you in a ghoul studies class or something like that?" Akeno shook her head quickly back and forth.

"Why do you ask that?" She disregarded his question for her own.

"Your fascination for them is obvious and you're a brilliant student. Sure, some others in this class may think you're lagging, but I _know_ you. You don't belong in here. You should be in a history class or a biology course to study ghouls, yet here you are making the best years of your life about learning to serve humans medically." There was a certain spark in her teacher's eye that scared her.

"Sir, what you're suggesting sounds like some sort of CCG course. I'm not interested in hunting ghouls or hurting them or anything of that sort-"

"I'm not suggesting you hurt them. All I'm going to say is that _I_ think doctors in the human medical field aren't in short supply. Doctors elsewhere _are_." Akeno was completely taken aback by the man's words. Here was her _instructor_ \- her _human_ instructor- suggesting she conspire with ghouls. Suggesting she throw her approaching degree away to _help_ a species that would devour her. "It's just some food for thought. Don't do what you think everyone else would approve of, do what you know is going to make _you_ happy." Akeno nodded slowly, her hand slightly shaking as she waved to her professor.

"I-I should be g-going now. I-I'll see you tomorrow, professor." Her voice seemed small and it was all due to the thought of working alongside ghouls. Just the thought of it nearly paralyzed Akeno. It was even more unsettling to think that the _thought_ of working alongside something not human could have a person shaking with fear. Akeno left her classroom and rushed into the hallway only wanting to find her way out of the building. She pushed the double doors open and stormed out of the building.

"Yes! He said _all_ of that!" Akeno whispered fiercely.

"There's no way… he could totally get fired for that. Maybe. That's like waving a flag around saying 'Hey, I love the ghouls and you should too, let's help them out.' That's crazy!" Nori slammed her hands on the table making others in the vicinity look over at them.

"Nori, shh! This is a bookstore, be quiet or you'll draw attention to us." Nori nodded, but her expression was serious.

"Are you going to report him for suspicious activity or something?" And this was going to be the part Nori didn't like. Akeno rubbed the back of her neck and sucked in air through her teeth.

"Well…"

"Oh _no_. Akeno Bando, please tell me you're not _actually_ considering what he said." Nori's face dropped when Akeno didn't reply immediately with a 'No!' "Oh my God! You are!"

"Not the part about _helping_ them, but the part about taking classes centering around them. He was right, I _am_ interested in-" Akeno looked around and lowered her voice even more. "Ghouls, but I have no classes dealing with their kind."

"Yeah, because normal people don't take classes like those. Only people who plan on being CCG agents take classes like those. You're gonna be in a bunch of classes with tryhard, soon-to-be CCG agents who're gonna look at you like their next jail-time meal when you say you're just in there for fun!" Nori made a good point. Being in a class surrounded by people who were going to be hunting ghouls for a job wasn't exactly the brightest idea being that Akeno only wanted to take the classes under the guise of being _informed_ about ghouls. If that was so she'd be taking a general safety course on ghouls. But no, she wanted in the in-depth, nitty gritty stuff. She wanted the statistics and the regeneration process, the kagune and the kakugan. She wanted to know all about it.

"I don't know, Nori. I don't want to get a degree in something I'm going to have no interest in."

"Well, if you take a whole bunch of classes on ghouls, you might as well change your major to something more ghoulish." Nori scoffed and Akeno knew it was a joke, but it was a good idea. Nori's jaw dropped when Akeno's face lit up. "I was kidding! Don't do that! You're parents are going to fucking kill you, Akeno." Akeno nodded and bit her lip.

"You're right."

"What if they cut off your tuition money? Then what're you gonna do?" Akeno sighed and played with a pencil lying in front of her.

"Work two jobs." Nori facepalmed and shook her head.

"This is crazy Akeno. I don't know what's gotten into you. Actually, yes I do, it's that crazy ass professor." Akeno's shoulders dropped as she thought about what she was doing. She was possibly endangering her future. Sitting across from her friend it was an honestly crazy thought; Nori had always been popular with her long, blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Her wild streak had arrived during the summer of 9th grade and never left, yet her grades remained incredible. She was in almost every club imaginable and she never gave her parents a _real_ reason to be disappointed in her. Akeno was a bit dysfunctional in social situations which led her to be less than well-known in high school. Her name only got around because she was friends with Nori, she was only ever invited to things when Nori would be accompanying her simply because everyone knew Nori wouldn't go anywhere without Akeno. Akeno's hair was sometimes wild and untamed and her green eyes were filled with a constant need to _know_. Nori was going to go far in life no matter what she decided to do, but Akeno's options seemed limited and she wasn't helping herself in the least with her newfound decision.

"I… I need to talk to mom and dad. I'll do it after work. Maybe they'll be free for dinner." It wasn't often Akeno seen her parents and even when she was home, her parents usually weren't. That was how it had always been since the time she was little. She took care of her younger brother most of the time while her parents went off on business trips and vacations and sometimes the memories of being alone for so much of her childhood made Akeno bitter, but it steeled her for the reality of the world. People didn't stick around for very long and in her experience, if they did there was an ulterior motive as to why.

"How angry do you think they're going to be?" She didn't feel like thinking about that. She didn't want to make herself sick with the possibilities of what was to come.

"I'm not sure." Akeno replied plainly. "It's not like they've ever really agreed with anything _I've_ wanted to do with my life." _'Well, look at the decisions you make.'_ She thought to herself. Akeno patted down her ruffled up light brown hair and sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You've always been a weirdo, kid." Nori smiled at the small laugh she managed to get out of Akeno. "Hey, at least you'll always have the memory of the hottest jock in our high school trying to hook up with you." The brunette felt her cheeks flush and she slammed her hands on the table, leaning over it to shush her friend.

"Hey! We agreed we'd never talk about that!" Someone behind the girl shushed her loudly and Nori laughed.

"We're in a bookstore, remember?" She chided snidely. Akeno groaned and landed back in her seat with a huff and a smile forming on her face. "I _see_ that _smile_ , Akeno. You can't hide it from me." Nori's fingers snuck across the table to attack Akeno's collarbone and the latter laughed uncontrollably, this time ignoring the angry shushes coming from across the room.

"N-Nori! S-Stop it!" Her friend quit reluctantly and Akeno's laughter slowly faded away and the two drifted into a comfortable silence.

"Don't stress about it, Bando. I'm sure you'll get this all figured it, you always do. If you wanna be a weirdo who worships ghouls, go ahead." Akeno slapped Nori's hand and the latter giggled. "Just kidding, just kidding. I know you don't _worship_ them per se, maybe just sexually fantasize-" Akeno gasped and slapped Nori's hand even harder before the blonde laughed and ended her vulgar comment. "Seriously though, what is it about them that fascinates you so much? That's always stumped me… unless you've had some crazy childhood ghoul experience that I don't know about?" Akeno shook her head and smiled.

"No, of course not. I was nowhere near any of the Wards where ghouls commonly dwelled. Maybe that's where part of my fascination comes from. They're so common, here in Tokyo especially, but I've never seen one in my life, at least that I know of. I've never heard of any serious attacks where I was from or had any _real_ exposure to that side of the world. I think the fact that I was sheltered from all of that only managed to put an unhealthy interest in me when it came to ghouls." It made sense, the need to know about the unknown. College was the perfect opportunity to learn all she could about ghouls before she went out into the real world. The problem was figuring out what she was going to do with her profound knowledge of ghouls if she didn't plan on working for the CCG.

"I think you'd better get back to work. I see your boss looking over here and _boy_ is he scary." Nori's words snapped Akeno out of her thoughts and the latter nodded. She stood quickly and grabbed a book that was lying in the center of the table and held it open and showed a page to Nori asif describing the book to her.

"I can't wait till I can quit this job." Akeno said with a smile. Nori laughed and pointed to a line in the book, going along with the little game her friend was playing.

"You might get fired before you can throw the towel in yourself." Akeno's eye twitched and she laughed.

"It's not like I'm not getting paid minimum wage." Nori turned her head and sighed.

"The coast is clear my friend." Akeno returned the sigh, shut the book in her hand and straightened up. "Ooo!" Akeno looked in the direction Nori was pointing and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that cutie?" The boy was average height with black hair and a yellow coat on. Nothing really stood out about him but the eyepatch he was wearing covering his left eye. "Not gonna lie, that eyepatch looks edgy and I _love_ it! Help me out here." Before Akeno could object to whatever plan Nori had come up with, the latter was out of her seat and rushing over the black-haired boy. Nori approached him shamelessly and Akeno rushed to catch up with her.

"...new around here, but I've been told I'm the best with customers. My dear friend here doesn't know much about being social, so I'll ask the question: Is there anything I can help you find?" Akeno's jaw dropped to the _floor_. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks for her friend- her stupid, _way_ too social, overly flirtatious friend.

"A-A-A-Ah… Hello! Akeno B-Bando, i-is there anything I-I could help you with?" Akeno's voice was strained and much too loud and filled with nervousness and she cursed herself for it. _'Can't you just be normal for once?'_ She could feel her inner self weeping from embarrassment. The boy wasn't hard on the eyes and he seemed nice enough. Much too nice for Nori's vulgar gestures of pushing her chest out and bending over the boy's shoulder to 'help him find a good read.'

"Um, I-I'm not really looking for anything… Well, yes I am actually. Would you happen to have any new books in by Takatsuki Sen?" Akeno's eyes lit up.

"You like her work?" The boy nodded and Akeno smiled before motioning for him and her new colleague to follow in suit. "I haven't heard of her coming out with anything _new_ per se, but she has some pretty good reads you might not have read yet." When the trio arrived at the author's section of books, the boy's whole face lit up with joy.

"Ah, wow! This is great. Thanks, Akeno, was it?" The girl smiled and nodded before bowing.

"No problem, er…?"

"Kaneki. Kaneki Ken." He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck before giving his own small bow. Akeno heard Nori huff at her side and laughed a bit.

"Well, Kaneki, if you have anything else you need help with just come find me." He nodded and Akeno took her leave.

"Or me!" Nori shouted. There was another angry shush and Kaneki laughed a bit uncomfortably. Akeno shrugged in apology and shook her head hoping to relieve Kaneki of the awkward tension now surrounding him. Once out of his view Akeno punched her friend in the arm.

"You idiot!" She whispered. Nori laughed and shrugged.

"Oh come on, what was the harm in it? You stole him away from me anyways, you nerd." Akeno smiled to herself and giggled.

"Shut up, I didn't steal him. I just kind of… laid on the charm all the boys can't resist." Nori rolled her eyes and laughed while Akeno stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever dork. I'm gonna get outta here before your boss kills me and you. Text me after you talk to your parents and tell me how it goes." Akeno nods and waves as her friend begins making her way towards the exit.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later." There was a _ring_ as a bell jangled about as Nori made her way out of the bookstore.


	2. Chapter 2

After a rather short and to the point phone call on break at work, Akeno had arranged for her parents to meet her out in town over dinner. She'd told her mother, who was also on the line with another business associate, that what they needed to talk about was important and something her parents would like to know and after that her mother had agreed to meet and rushed her off the phone, bying to talk to the other person on the other line. Akeno grabbed her things after work and rushed back to her dorm to change into something a bit more appropriate. Her parents had always had extravagant tastes and their taste in food was no different.

Once at her door Akeno checked her pockets for a key only to realize it wasn't in her pockets. " _Shit_!" She cursed herself. "Oh, come on, idiot. How did you forget your key?" Akeno banged on the dormitory door trying to get her roommates attention. "Kimi!" Akeno continued to bang on the door "Kimi, I really need in-" The door opened and Akeno almost fell on her face. The short girl in front of her was buttoning her shirt as if it had been undone before. "Nishiki's here, isn't he?" Kimi laughed and nodded, a shy smile creeping across her face. Kimi stepped aside to let Akeno in and the latter dropped her bag to the floor as soon as she crossed the threshold leading into their dorm.

"Are you in a hurry, Akeno?" Kimi asked. She was a sweet girl and was never really loud or boisterous, but she had her cocky boyfriend over way too much for Akeno's liking, but she never said anything. Akeno tried to get by with as little confrontation as possible amongst her peers.

"Y-Yeah, I'm meeting up with my parents tonight." Kimi gasped and closed the door behind Akeno.

"Really? I know you haven't got to see them in a while. That's great Akeno." Akeno smiled and nodded, digging in her closet. Nishiki was lying on Kimi's bed, a smug smirk on his face as Akeno pulled out a little black dress, the collar lined with fake jewels.

"Christ, you always gotta dress like a granny?" Nishiki spoke up and Akeno huffed.

"You always gotta be in my dorm?" Akeno shot back.

"So long as my sexy lady shares it with you, then yes." He was irritating and his constant banter was never _really_ wanted, but sometimes it put Akeno in a better mood. Now, unfortunately was not one of those times. "I feel sorry for whatever date you have to meet tonight. Speaking of which, how'd you even get a date going around with your hair all unkempt like that? You look like shit most of the time-"

"Nishiki! I'm not in the mood for the fucking comments right now!" Nishiki's face dropped at the tone of Akeno's voice. It wasn't often her she said much to Nishiki and it was even more uncommon for her words to be angry and loud. It shut the bespectacled man up.

"Woah, sorry. Didn't know you were having a bad day…" He mumbled. Akeno felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and met eyes with Kimi.

"Are you okay?" Akeno's shoulders dropped and she sighed, regretting calling her parents and second guessing every decision she was about to make. "Tell me what's wrong, Aki. I'm not gonna say anything- and neither will Nishiki." Akeno bit her lip and let the black dress fall from her hands as she plopped down on her bed.

"I-I'm just nervous to talk to my parents is all." She said simply.

"What about this talk is making you so nervous?" Again, she didn't want to say much. What if she told Akeno and Nishiki that she was going to switch her classes and possibly even her major to focus on learning more about ghouls and they decided she was a freak afterall? What if they reported her for suspicious activity? What if Kimi requested a new roommate? "Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad." But Kimi's voice was all too soothing for Akeno not to spill the beans.

"I've decided I want to learn more about ghouls. Maybe pursue something in the… medical field dealing with them. But… I need to tell my parents and I just… they're going to be so upset with me. After all the money they've spent on me they're going to think I'm throwing my life away for a _hobby_." At first Kimi didn't say anything, but her mouth was open in shock and Nishiki's expression was unreadable. "You guys think I'm a weirdo now, don't you? Fuck… I knew I shouldn't have said-"

"No!" Kimi shouted. "No, we don't think you're a weirdo- _I_ don't think you're a weirdo. I just never… I never expected you'd have any sort of interest in ghouls."

"Yeah, me either. Especially- the way you're makin' it sound- _helping_ them." Akeno winced at the way Nishiki said it; it was as if he were questioning her in every way he could. ' _What if I'm imposing on a group of people- a culture- that doesn't want help from_ my _kind? What if even they turn me away... ? Why am I talking like some sort of A-Class traitor? I can be thrown in_ prison _for this!'_ "Are you serious about helping the… ghouls?"

"Yes!" It came out quicker than Akeno could process it. Nishiki's eyes widened in shock at the amount of conviction in such a small word. "I wouldn't throw away my education if I wasn't serious." The room was silent for a long moment before Nishiki sighed.

"I always knew there was something… _different_ about you. I'm beginning to think it might not be different in a bad way." His words caught the brunette's attention.

"So… you _don't_ think ill of me?" Nishiki snorted.

"What you do with your degree and whomever you choose to help is none of my business, but the fact that you plan on working for the underdog… it's kind of cool." Akeno couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool that you're gonna help the ghouls out. But you _can't_ be caught." Kimi's tone was serious. "You know what'll happen if the CCG find out you're conspiring to help ghouls, right?" Akeno nodded. "Your secrets safe with us, but it may not be so safe with others. Be careful who you tell. Or at least, how much you tell them." It was as if something settled over the room and Akeno was now a part of something much deeper. "Why don't you get ready for tonight? But… I don't think the black dress is the best option. It makes you look kinda old." Kimi laughed. Akeno smiled and nodded before she began digging for something a bit more youthful in her closet. "Ya know, Aki, you have a rrally great figure. I've always been jealous and I know half the girls on this campus are too." Akeno felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. "You shouldn't wear such frumpy clothes. Show off what you got!"

"I-I'm more of a m-modest person, Kimi-" Kimi waved Akeno's words away and began digging through the closet with her. It took only a moment before she found something and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, to hell with your little modesty bit. This dress screams 'Fuck me.'" Akeno gasped at Kimi's words while Nishiki chuckled in the background. Akeno smacked the dress from Kimi's hand and kicked it back into the closet, her cheeks cherry red.

"Kimi! That's _yours_!" This time it was Kimi's turn to blush. The girl stammered when she opened her mouth to speak as Nishiki burst into laughter.

"Do what?! I've never seen _that_ one!" Nishiki howled. Kimi pressed her hands to her cheeks and shook her head.

"I-I-I don't r-remember t-that dress! I-I… That's not mine!" The girl ran out of the room and Nishiki followed after her still howling with laughter.

"Wear that for me sometime, will ya?" There was the sound of something shattering and Nishiki shouting. "Hey! Come on, I'm sure you'd look mighty fine."

"No!" And then the door slammed and all was silent. Akeno was satisfied when she found a wine colored dress in her closet. It was about mid-thigh length with lace trimming on the bottom. It was low-cut, but not slutty and she paired it with a pair of black heels that she knew would be off by the end of the night (maybe earlier). She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed at her hair. Of course, it was kind of puffy and took away from the bit of beauty she seen in herself, but it wasn't going to stop her from _trying_ to be confident in what she was wearing. Before setting off she put on only a bit of makeup, only to make her eyes pop and maybe take attention away from her hair. It was the cursed humidity that always got to it. Something always went awry.

* * *

When Akeno stepped in the restaurant her parents had picked out, she was immediately blinded by big, bright, Hollywood-esque lights. Waiters outfitted in the nicest working attire she'd ever seen greeted her on either side, bowing politely and asking her questions she couldn't focus on. The scene laid out before her was breathtaking- but not in the good way. More like the 'I-can't-believe-they-brought-me-here-why-couldn't-we-go-somewhere-more-obscure' type of way.

"...Ma'am?" When the waiter addressed Akeno she was shaken out of her daze.

"O-Oh, forgive me. I should have a table waiting for me." The waiter raised an eyebrow.

"Miss. Bando?" The formality made Akeno only slightly uncomfortable, but she dealt with it because the waiter was only doing their job.

"Y-Yes." The waiter nodded and grabbed a menu and a crystal clear wine glass before escorting Akeno to her table.

"Please follow me, Miss." She followed in suit without question and made sure to glance at as many tables as she could before reaching her own. Everywhere she looked people were dressed in expensive attire- the kind you seen on televised fashion shows and the kind you'd see the rich lead in your favorite drama wear. Even with one of her nicest dresses on Akeno felt out of place. She was the rag amongst the riches and it made her even more uncomfortable when she noticed, quite naturally, some people were returning her stares. "Here you are, ma'am." Akeno bowed as thanks when the waiter pulled out her chair for her, but when she looked at him she was startled. There was some twinkle in his eyes that was totally unnatural and it sent a shiver down her spine. He set the glass down in front of her and Akeno didn't want to look up, instead getting a glimpse of her mother's delicate hand, a lovely wedding ring around one of her fingers. "Wine?" Akeno shook her head and twiddled with her thumbs.

"N-No thank you, just water will be fine." The waiter nodded and bowed as Akeno heard her mother sigh.

"Still the same old bad habits. I told you we should've gotten her a speech coach when she was little." They were the first words her mother had said to her tonight and it was a cruel reminder of just how little they thought of her. There wasn't really a 'hello' or a 'how are you?' It always began with a flaw and built up to each and every fault Akeno's parents could pick out in their child.

"It's good to see you too, mother. And you, father." The man only grunted and swished the crimson wine in his glass before taking a sip.

"I see you dressed somewhat appropriately… but you still haven't done much with you hair." Her mother continued. "It's so pretty when it lies down. How come you leave it looking like a mess?" Akeno grit her teeth, feeling the pressure in her jaw before taking a breath.

"I don't usually have the time to do much with it." She replied.

"No man is going to marry you looking like that." Her father said bluntly. "If your mother allowed her hair to be wild, I would've never married her." Akeno's mother laughed and picked up her wineglass, all the while their child tried to find a calm place in her mind.

"It's the humidity in the air that makes it so… puffy."

"There are straight pieces and puffy pieces… and I see you still haven't let it grow out much. You should take better care of yourself. Speaking of which, how are you managing being on your own?" Her mother asked.

"Well, I guess. I work at a bookstore near the campus and I take classes most of the day. My roommate keeps up the dorm most of the time since it's usually her and her boyfriend there."

"And where's _your_ boyfriend?" Her father pried.

"... You said we wouldn't do this anymore." Akeno's voice was raspy, already showing the signs of being worn out.

"It was just a question." He chided. "Answer it and I'll leave the subject be."

"I don't have one. I probably won't have one for a long time."

"What a shame. I know so many of our friends boys had crushes on you. They all went to school with you and most of them are out there doing something with their lives. You could've had a wonderful life." Akeno felt her eye twitching.

"I don't need a man to carry me through life. I can work and provide for myself perfectly fine." Her voice was becoming more and more strained.

"I'm just glad we didn't have an _ugly_ child. I remember the Fugaku's daughter was just hideous…" Akeno cleared her throat.

"I need to t-talk with you two." And then she felt as if her voice were gone.

"Then speak." Her father's voice was harsh and he didn't try to hide the fact that he wanted to be done with this dinner.

"I-I plan on switching my classes. Maybe even my major if possible." Her mother blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"To focus on…?"

"Ghouls." And then the color drained from her parent's faces. "Anatomy, and biology and history and culture."

"You want to learn about… _ghouls_?" Her mother's mouth was hanging wide open as Akeno nodded.

"What the _hell_ for?" Her father questioned. "We send you all of this money to go off to college and you want to blow it to learn about _ghouls_? Monsters who kill us and eat us? That's what you're telling your mother and I? If it is you should be ashamed of yourself." There it was. All the disappointment and loathing her father lived to cast on her and for a reasons unknown to her.

"Look at your sisters off doing wonderful thing with their lives! Why-" Her mother lowered her voice so that only the others around the table could hear. "Ghouls? Have you no shame? Be more like your sisters!" Akeno shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not Asami and Ai. I don't _want_ to be just like them. I want to follow my own path and this is it." Her father threw his napkin on the table.

"I won't have it. No child of mine is going to go prancing off to play with ghouls. Do you know how much of a disgrace that would be to our family? Do you know what a disgrace you are to us right now?" That was it. Akeno stood from her seat at the table abruptly, knocking over a wineglass in the midst.

"I don't care! Is that what you've been wanting me to say all these years? Or do you want me to say I care? But you've always told me not to lie to you, so here's the truth: I don't _care_ if I'm some huge fuck-up because even if I wasn't, you'd still find some way to drag me down! I'm sick of it! I'm so damn sick and tired of feeling like I'm not enough for you two!"

"Then you can pay for your own college and your own housing! As your parents we're not going to tolerate this kind of disrespect! You can scratch your name off of any record books you may be in dealing with this family. You're no longer a wanted part of it. Fend for yourself." Tears stung Akeno's eyes. Tears of pain and hurt and sadness, but also of relief because _damn_ was it good to feel the set standards go away. A weight was lifted from her- the need to be as good as or better than her siblings was gone; having to kiss her parent's asses was gone. She was going to lay out her own rules now, but it would be only her. She would be alone and that hurt, but that's how it'd always been. _Figuring_ that you're alone and _knowing_ you're alone are two majorly different things each with it's own emotional attachments.

"Gladly if it means I'll be away from you two!" Akeno grabbed the small clutch she'd brought with her and rushed out of the restaurant. Everyone was looking at her as she held back the tears swelling in her eyes and tried to keep her throat from closing up. She sniffled a few times before throwing the door open to exit the diner, throwing her heels off in the process and wiping the makeup from her bleary eyes.

The night was cool and windy and only stung Akeno's eyes more when the air hit the sensitive area. She wiped her eyes, not holding back the tears any longer; they were tears she'd built up from _years_ of frustration and anger from the situations she'd been put in and the things that had been said to her. It felt nicer than she liked to admit to finally be able to let it all out. She didn't pay attention to where she was walking and was bumped and pushed around numerous times by others passing by her.

"Excuse me."

"Please move."

"You're standing in the way."

"Get out of here."

"Fucking move!" She heard it all as everyone passed by but didn't give it a second thought. Not even as she wandered aimlessly into an alley and sat down on the cold pavement. She'd sat in something wet and warm and the sensation was strange as her legs came into contact with the cold ground. Akeno rested her head against the wall behind her, trying to shake the tears from her eyes and control her breathing. Coming down from her high was much more devastating than she'd realized it would be. She was now left all alone in the world- how was she going to pay for college? ' _Work two jobs.'_ Who was she going to go to for advice? ' _Nori or Kimi and maybe even Nishiki.'_ Who's going to make sure you find a job when you graduate? ' _Myself. I can't always rely on others.'_ She could almost fall asleep where she was sitting, but as soon as she closed her eyes she felt a droplet splash on her face. ' _It's raining… I guess I should be getting home.'_ But she didn't make a move to leave, instead she just sat where she was and let the rain soak her. It was refreshing and turned the cool air frigid but it felt so right in the moment.

"Ma'am?" Startled, Akeno looked to at the entrance to the alley. It was that waiter from the restaurant. Akeno's eyes lit up when she seen him, a false hope firing up in her stomach.

"D-Did my parents send for me?" The waiter shook his head and Akeno crumbled once more. Of course they didn't.

"I seen you storm out of the restaurant and started looking for you." The boy seemed shy enough. His voice was low and he kind of twiddled with his fingers the way Akeno did when she got nervous. "I-I wanted to make sure you were okay." She smile knowing at least someone cared enough to come look for her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. You should go back before you catch a cold-"

"Um! Here, take this, Miss. I can't just leave you here in this alley with nothing to cover yourself with." The waiter took off the black coat he was wearing and made his way over to Akeno. She stood from where she was sitting and put her hands up, trying to politely reject the boy's offer.

"Oh, no. I couldn't take your jacket from you. I-I'm going home soon anyways-"

"No, please take it. I can't leave here until you do." The sound of rushed footsteps splashing against the rain soaked pavement filled the silent void between the pair of teenagers. When it became apparent he wasn't going to leave Akeno bit her lip and reached slowly for the jacket.

"I-I guess… But I'm going to feel really bad for taking-" In a flash the boy had dropped the jacket to the ground and grabbed Akeno's arm. The events that followed seemed to go in slow motion- the jacket softly hitting the pavement, the boy's pupils going red and his whites turning dark, his head going down, and his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Akeno's forearm. From the light of a flashing neon sign she seen that the warm spot she'd sat in was blood and it all seemed to click. ' _I think… did I stumble upon his hideout?'_ She jerked her arm back, pain ripping through the limb as flesh frayed from the bone and blood splattered on her face. Her breaths were labored, but it was as if she was stone. Her legs were lead and her heartbeat was racing a mile a minute. "W-Why did you… bite me?" It was apparent, but it was almost as if the situation needed clarity. ' _I've never seen a ghoul. Is this what it's like being a victim?'_ Akeno grabbed the missing chunk of her forearm, hissing when her wet fingers stung and further irritated the open wound.

"I overheard you speaking with your parents while I was waiting on another table. I couldn't help but think of what a _delicious_ meal you'd make." His voice was no longer quiet. He sounded like a lion after his meal and Akeno was the fucking sheep. She shook her head, taking multiple steps back trying to get away from the boy in front of her. "You sound like you're a sympathizer… if you're so interested in our kind, would you like to see a demonstration of the most important lesson we learn as children?" Akeno's eyes widened as the full realization of the situation hit her. ' _He's going to eat me. I'm not going to live past eighteen because this ghoul in front of me is going to kill me and eat me.'_ "That lesson _is how we feed_."

"Holy shit…" Akeno looked beside her as the boy continued to talk. Her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. Her eyes darted from side to side looking for some way to get away, but she was tripped on something large and fleshy when she took another step backwards. The sight of a severed leg made her sick to her stomach and she scrambled to get up. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Holy fucking shit." Akeno rose to her feet and ran towards the wall now in front of her and darted down another alleyway.

"Don't run from me!" Something hit the wall above her head and small pieces of brick chipped off and fell in her hair. ' _What the fuck am I doing? Trying to outrun a ghoul, that's what. Strategy, strategy… I need something to climb up! I need somewhere to hide! Get out into public, do something! Fucking think!'_

"I don't want to die today." It came out as a breathy whisper as she ran and took turns she'd never taken before. She tripped once but quickly regained her footing when another piece of brick flew by her head.

"Come back here!" His voice was further away now. It seemed as though he was getting tired, but Akeno had fight left in here. ' _Not today, not today, not today. Just make it through this alley Akeno!'_ "If you have so much sympathy for our kind, then allow me to indulge myself!" Akeno shook her head, her lungs and legs were on fire, but she kept running. ' _Keep running, don't stop. Keep running, don't stop.'_ It was only when she was jerked down by another force that she stopped to look where she was. A cold hand slid over her mouth and she tried to scream, but the familiar voice shushed her.

"Shh! Be quiet and we'll both make it out of this!" ' _I know that voice from somewhere…'_ It was pitch dark, in the direction Akeno was running was a rather unpleasant part of the 20th Ward, one she'd only _heard_ about, but had never dared to venture there. The sound of ragged breathing came nearer and Akeno squeezed her eyes shut and said a silent prayer. The ghoul ran right past them, cursing the whole time. Akeno and her rescuer waited a few moments silently to ensure the ghoul wasn't coming back. When she was sure she was in the clear and ripped the hand from her mouth and stumbled backwards, falling once more on the ground into a puddle of water.

"W-Who are you?!" She shouted.

"Shhh! Before he comes back or before you draw attention to us." Neon red light dyed the now standing figure a bright shade, but from what Akeno could see she could easily make out the figure.

"K-Kaneki?" He nodded and unzipped the black mask he was wearing to reveal his whole face. "W-What're you doing here? Why did you…?" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Uh, it's a long story. If we ever meet again I'll explain, but for now we need to get you somewhere safe and get that wound cleaned." Akeno made to stand and almost toppled over, landing in Kaneki's arms. She grunted and tried to right herself, but it wasn't happening. Kaneki threw one of Akeno's arms around his shoulders before hauling her legs into his arms.

"You don't have to carry me. You don't even know where I live." She complained, her voice becoming miniscule. Kaneki's kind smile made her feel just a bit better about the strange circumstances she was now operating under.

"Just tell me where and I'll get you there." Akeno reluctantly spent roughly the next thirty minutes directing Kaneki to the Kamii University campus and when they reached their destination she heard a small gasp come from the boy's lips.

"Is something wrong? I told you I was heavy-" Kaneki shook his head and cleared his throat.

"N-No, I'm fine… I just…" Akeno raised an eyebrow, testing out her footing as she swung her legs to the ground.

"You went here, didn't you?" She asked. Kaneki gulped and nodded. Akeno tried to give as friendly a smile as she could. It was odd, she trusted Kaneki despite him practically being a stranger as well as a ghoul. It just seemed like he was _different_. "I won't make you escort me to my dorm. I know that could be… difficult. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own from here. Thanks so much, Kaneki."

"W-Wait! I-I can take you h-home! I-It's no problem-" Akeno giggled and shook her head.

"It's fine. Besides my roommate might think something's up with us- she's super nosy." Kaneki didn't look so sure about leaving Akeno on her own, nor did he feel confident in it. He realized why that other ghoul had been so dead set on her- she smelled _impossibly good_. Kaneki had never smelled a smell like Akeno's before and it was intoxicating.

"You're sure?" She nodded and stepped closer to Kaneki before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her soft lips to his cheek.

"Positive. Thank you, Kaneki. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime." That was all Kaneki needed to make his jaw go slack as the girl turned on her heel and made to go home. She was definitely different from other humans. Even as a human Kaneki had never heard of anyone openly showing physical affection towards ghouls. The only person he knew know that showed any physical affections towards ghouls was Kimi and she and Nishiki kept their life private in fear of them both getting in trouble. But Akeno had no second thoughts, no qualms, no objections to hugging and kissing a ghoul- granted it was on the cheek, but in honesty it was more than Kankei had ever gotten being a human or a ghoul. Akeno was oddball, but in a way it suited her. She could've screamed when Kaneki approached her and went to the press sobbing over the ordeal that had overcome her tonight, but instead she took it in obvious stride. She was too prideful and too sympathetic towards ghouls to do something like that. And Kaneki couldn't help but think there was something even a bit more dangerous underlying all of her magnificent qualities- she could take care of herself and that was no question.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Aki, when Nishiki gets here will you tell him I went to the store? I'm getting our dinner for tonight, so don't go out! ...And keep that nasty wound clean."

"Sure thing, Kimi!" The previous night had been a rollercoaster and Akeno was still reeling from it. She hadn't told Kimi what had happened in fear she would somehow get Kaneki in trouble. At this point the boy seemed kind of like an enigma; being around him on campus (supposedly), seeing him come and go, learning a bit more about him each time. He was a mystery Akeno wanted to crack. She rubbed her bandaged arm, biting her lip in the process. Any sort of pressure put on the wound make it throb and start bleeding again. Kimi thought the wound was just a nasty scrape from falling on the ground last night. Each time she touched the wound she thought of Kaneki and his smile. ' _I wonder how ghouls feel about everything going on in the world.'_ Akeno sighed, knowing she had things to do today. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't sit around all day and dwell on the previous night's events.

So, instead of dwelling, she turned on some music and opened the windows. Kimi was gone and Akeno was alone, so slowly sauntering around to the slow lul of the music wasn't nearly as embarrassing as it would've been had her roommate been home. Little by little she cleaned up the apartment, closing her nose when she picked up some old food one of them had left sitting around and throwing clothes in the hampers. She scrubbed the kitchen counters and swept the floors, vacuumed the living room and to reward herself made a delicious chocolate sundae- for breakfast. She softly hummed the words to the song she was listening to as she scooped ice cream into her mouth. "Damn, this place was really dirty…" She whispered to herself. After finishing her sundae she turned on the television in the living room and watched a show with two girls bickering over who had created a better dress for about an hour before making her way back to her room.

When she walked into her shared room she heard something ringing and looked to the cherry wood dresser in the corner of the room. Her eyes widened and she cursed herself when she seen _what_ was ringing. "Oh shit, I forgot that was here." She picked up the green phone Kaneki had dropped the night before while he was leaving and marveled at it. On the screen read 'Touka.' A female, most likely one of Kaneki's friends. The door to the room opened and Akeno let out a small shout, dropping the phone to the ground. Nishiki pushed his glasses up and groaned when he seen only Akeno in the room.

"I come for Kimi and get you instead." He griped.

"Tragic." Akeno huffed out. She reached to pick up the phone and Nishiki raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, that looks like… nevermind."

"What?" Nishiki rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing, I just thought it looked kind of like my co-worker's phone. I'm sure a lot of people have that phone. It's just that his is missing and he can't find."

"W-Who is he?" Akeno raised her voice by accident and Nishiki's brows furrowed.

"Kaneki… you know him?" Akeno sighed, obviously relieved.

"Great… I thought I'd never find him."

"...How did you end up with Kaneki's phone, Akeno?" Nishiki sounded more serious than Akeno had ever heard him sound before and it made her shiver.

"I-We hung out last night. He dropped it on his way home after he dropped me off." It wasn't a complete lie, but Nishiki wasn't buying it. He pointed to Akeno's arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Akeno laughed nervously.

"Fell. Bad scrape. I'm super clumsy, ya know?" The older male sighed and shook his head.

"You're not a good liar. Want me to give him his phone back? I'm about to go into work. Tell Kimi I just stopped by to tell her good morning."

"I-I'll tell her, but, if you don't mind I'll take Kaneki his phone myself. I just think that would be more appropriate. Besides I wouldn't want him thinking there was anything going on between us." Nishiki rolled his eyes and waved Akeno's excuses off.

"Whatever. He works at Anteiku. It's not to far from here, but be careful on your way there or you might end up with more than a hurt arm." Akeno opened her mouth to reply but couldn't really find the words. Nishiki knew. He knew and even though Akeno was a bad liar she knew she hadn't said anything to make Nishiki think a ghoul had bitten her. ' _Does he know Kankei's…'_

"Nishiki-!" He turned and tossed a look back at Akeno. It was so not-Nishiki. He looked _dangerous_. There was a glint in his eyes… ' _The same kind from before.'_ "I… Why do I need to be careful on my way to Anteiku?"

"The world's a crazy place and from what I'm hearing CCG agents are swarming this ward. That means an increase in ghoul attacks. Just be careful out there, you're not quite used to this environment yet." It sounded sincere enough but there was more Nishiki wasn't saying and it was obvious- what was more frightening was that Nishiki wasn't one to hold his tongue.

"I-I will… I-If you can will you tell Kankei I'll drop by after I take care of some business at school?" Nishiki nodded, making to close the door.

"Sure thing." And then he was gone leaving Akeno alone to her thoughts. Music still played and filtered through the room but the slow tempo and mellow vibe no longer lifted her spirits. Her parade had been rained on and the rain had come from nowhere.

* * *

" _So how's your schedule looking?_ " Nori asked over the phone. Akeno held the device to her ear using her shoulder as support while she held her new schedule in her hands.

"Rough. It's a lot more work than I thought it'd be." Akeno replied.

" _Know any students yet?_ "

"Nope. I haven't went to a class yet. I'm just glad I switched majors sooner rather than later. I could've just wasted a whole year."

" _Good point. So, you gotta spill what these classes are titled. Is it like 'Ghoul 101' or more alone the lines of 'How To Survive the 20th Ward?' I'm dying to know._ " Akeno chuckled.

"Well, no. The titles aren't anything like that. It says G-Anatomy 1, Underground and Subculture Studies, Secondary Organism Biological Studies-"

"Secondary Organism _? Damn, that's harsh even for us humans."_ Akeno sighed.

"All in the way we were raised. We were bred to think that we're superior in any situation."

" _Shit man, sounds like you're gonna have a packed schedule. At least you got your liberal arts over with in high school. Otherwise you'd have even more to worry about._ "

"Right you are." Akeno carefully eyed each and every name on the shops she passed. Still not an Anteiku in sight.

" _I'm gonna let you go. I'm on my way to class, so I'll call you later._ "

"A-Alright. Have a good day."

" _Right back at ya._ " The line went dead and Akeno stuffed her phone back in her pant pocket. Recently it seemed that every time she and Nori made plans they got canceled. It was obvious that the latter was becoming fed up with the tedious pattern, but it was something Akeno had little to no control over. She planned on working more frequently now that she would no longer be getting financial support from her parents and switching majors tacked on extra classes she hadn't accounted for. School came first in the equation, work second, and at the end of it all came relationships and it scared Akeno to think she would lose important ones. Without thinking she reached into her jacket pocket and lightly tapped Kaneki's phone as she continued to search for Anteiku.

The further she walked the more she began to take Nishiki's words to heart. It wasn't a rundown area or anything like that, but there was much room for human error and ghoul attacks as a result. Too many dark, unattended alleyways, too much hustle and bustle to notice if people went missing, too much camouflage for ghouls to kill without consequence. No wonder there were now cases of binge eaters. It was nothing like the ward Akeno had come from with clean streets, orderly lines, and minimal escape routes. It was open and big and full of life here- the perfect place for abduction.

Anteiku was a small shop on the corner that had barely caught Akeno's attention. It interceded a road with barely any activity and a whirlwind of fallen petals. There were multiple bikes on multiples bike racks on the side of the road and benches as well. Akeno rushed past the crowd in front of her to make her way to the homey shop. The air was different- it was kind of like an 'exclusive club.' No one entered or exited the shop, but people could be seen through the window sipping coffee, but not a single person by themselves- always a pair or a group. Akeno slowly made her way to the entrance before taking the steps to enter. A jingle alerted everyone in the shop of her arrival. Akeno was greeted by a smiling girl with eccentric blue hair in a cute waitress uniform.

"Welcome to Anteiku," She spoke. "What can we do for you-"

" _Ah_ , you actually came. I thought I'd psyched you out enough to stay home." Akeno was struck by Nishiki's words as he greeted her on her left. She sighed and playfully hit his arm.

"Nothing you say can intimidate me Four Eyes." His eye twitched as the blue-haired girl let a small chuckle escape her lips.

"Oh yeah? Let's get somethin' straight ya freakin' Puffball-"

"Don't call me a Puffball, when you came out of the womb with that horrendous fringe."

"I can promise you don't wanna start with me you damn bird."

"If I'm a bird then you must be a worm."

"Listen here-"

"Nishiki! Leave our customer alone." The girl yelled. Nishiki groaned, but backed off even when Akeno stuck her tongue out at him. Though previously intimidating, she turned to face Akeno with a warm smile. "How can we help you today ma'am? Would you like to try our special?"

"Uh…" ' _Should I maybe just say I need to speak with Kaneki and leave? Or would that seem rude?'_

"Come on, ya know you wanna try some." Nishiki elbowed Akeno in the arm and she sighed.

"Y-Yes, I'll take whatever you recommend."

* * *

Oddly, what the trendy waitress with the blue hair brought out wasn't the newest latte or the most aesthetically pleasing cup with a surprisingly nasty liquid inside- it was black coffee. She set it down gently in front of Akeno and chuckled.

"If it isn't to your liking just tell me and I'll have something else right out for you." Akeno nodded and looked at the nametag attached to the front of the girl's shirt.

"Touka… what a pretty name and what an odd drink." Akeno giggled a bit as Touka bowed.

"That's what most say, but here at Anteiku we can guarantee it's the best coffee you'll taste. You'll never go to another Starbucks again, that's for sure." The brunette giggled, blew on her coffee and took a still-scalding sip. It wasn't _bad_ , but it was unusual. With no creamer or sugar the coffee tasted much more earthy and bitter, but it wasn't terrible. It would just take some getting used to.

"It's different, but it's good. I think I'm just too used to having a pound of milk and sugar in my coffee," Akeno laughed. "But I could get used to this." Touka smiled and bowed before preparing to turn and walk away, but was called back by Akeno. "M-Miss. Touka!" The waitress once again turned her attention to the college student in front of her. "I-Is Kaneki working today?" The girl knitted her eyebrows together and she nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I can go get him for you if you need me to." Akeno nodded with a smile.

"Please."

* * *

"A-Akeno?" Akeno stood when Kaneki's rather shrill voice came from her side. He was dressed in his work uniform, but oddly enough had come from a second floor in the coffee shop that no one else seemed to be interested in. Akeno brushed the thought from her mind and bowed to Kaneki, smiling when her eyes met his. "Is something wrong?" He asked, returning the bow.

"N-No! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think anything was… wrong." Her voice was much smaller than she remembered it ever being as she felt eyes creeping over her form.

"What brings you to Anteiku?" Akeno chuckled.

"Well, it _is_ a coffee shop, isn't it? Maybe I dropped by to have a nice cup of coffee." Kaneki's face went blank before he began shaking his hands in surrender.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry- I didn't know-" Akeno's laugh cut Kaneki off before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the green phone she'd kept stowed away.

"You dropped this last night." She whispered. "I thought I'd return it to you." Kaneki gasped and took the phone gently from Akeno's hands.

"Ah, you came all the way out here to give me this?" Akeno rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Well, NIshiki offered to bring it, but I thought it'd be nice if I brought it. He's a jerk so he probably wouldn't have handed it over for until tonight."

"You know Nishiki as well?"

"Mmhmm. His girlfriend's my roommate- super sweet girl, but anytime they're together I have to get out of the dorm." She laughed. Kankei smiled and bowed quickly.

"Thank you so much for bringing it. I'll make sure your coffee's on the house for this one." Akeno giggled and shook her head.

"It's no problem and I know this probably isn't the right place, but… you said if we met again…" ' _You'd explain.'_ Kaneki's lips parted in surprise before his gaze met the floor and Akeno instantly felt bad for even opening her mouth. "I-I mean, of course you don't _have_ to!" She chuckled nervously. Her laughter died down when she noticed how tightly Kaneki was gripping his cell phone, his one uncovered eye swimming with pain. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Follow me." He spoke softly. Everyone seemed to notice as the two of them disappeared upstairs, but no one seemed to care. No one except Kaneki. He looked around quickly, left and right as they made their way to a bedroom and Akeno's cheeks flared at the thought.

"I-Is this your bedroom?" She asked. Kaneki nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry it's so small, I just got here. You can sit on the bed if you like." Akeno did so, clasping her hands between her thighs and waiting for whatever Kaneki had to say. "Listen… I know I promised, ubt…" Kankei didn't speak for a long time, instead he chewed on his lip, his nails, his fingers- and Akeno understood.

"You can't talk about it." She smiled. "I understand, Kaneki." He let out a gasp and pulled his fingers away from his mouth. "I know there are things you can't talk about. I'm not a part of your life, I have no real reason to ask you anything that isn't out of plain curiosity. Don't worry about it."

"B-But I wanna explain! I said I would-"

"But you _can't_. I understand Kaneki, really. I'm an outsider and I don't expect you to put yourself at risk for me." Her smile was gentle and kind- it was apparent she was used to being told no and she was oddly okay with that.

"I just don't want Touka to find out." He said softly. "She's… hard on humans who know." Then he realized what had slipped out. His eyes went wide with panic and he stood from the chair he was sitting in. "I-I mean…! That's not what I meant! I-I don't know why-"

"I'm not going to tell." Akeno said calmly. "I have nothing against ghouls; I don't want you guys to get hurt or be hunted or anything like that. Your secret's safe with me and so is Miss. Touka's." Kaneki's jaw dropped. She was _okay_ with this? Settled in the way the world worked?

"You sound like you're… _okay_ with ghouls." Akeno chuckled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why wouldn't I be? You saved my life."

"I saved you from another ghoul trying to eat you!" He whispered and Akeno shrugged.

"A few shouldn't spoil the whole bunch." Kaneki stared at her in disbelief. A human girl, sitting alone in a room with a ghoul, telling him that not all ghouls were bad. It wasn't until Kaneki had become a ghoul himself that he realized not all ghouls were terrible beings. But here Akeno was in all her glory, despite her experience, telling Kaneki that the things that hunted humans weren't entirely bad. "I think I should be getting home." Kaneki opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He was stuck in a conundrum. "Stay safe Kaneki." She stood to leave the room, but was stopped by Kaneki's uneven voice.

"Y-Yeah, you too. Um… will you be working at all this week?" Akeno smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure will. I work the night shift this week so come see me if you get the chance." Kaneki nodded.

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

The week that ensued was chaotic, the worst of which was her next active day of class. It was all that Nori had warned Akeno about and more. Akeno's Subculture class consisted of an enormous class with nearly one hundred students, of which there had only been two who had not raised their hand when asked about student interest in joining the ranks of the CCG- Akeno being one of those students. The more academic each of her classes became, the more knowledge she seemed to know. It was in her Underground and Subculture classes that she lagged. While she had the talent and knowledge to become a lead med-student, she hadn't stopped to realize that Ghouls also had their own culture. They, too, had different ways of conducting themselves, as well as "habits" that allowed CCG agents to pick ghouls out of large crowds of humans. Akeno challenged the thought process behind some of said give-aways, but she didn't say that in front of her classmates lest she beg for social crucifixion.

She found her nose in her textbooks for hours each night. Being that her classes were geared toward students who would be the future of the "ghoul police task force" professors cut the teenagers no slack. Many of the students came to class dressed in their best business attire while Akeno struggled to find a bra each morning. Tardies weren't tolerated in the slightest, and resulted in extra pop quizzes for the whole class, so students found their way to class fairly quickly. The teachers for the many classes geared toward the major conversed and delegated with each other, so the most of the class expectations and consequential punishments were the same. Akeno sighed to herself after her fourth straight hour staring at the words of her G-Anatomy textbook under the bright lamplight fixed atop of the desk she and Kimi shared. Her roommate had been making a conscience effort to make sure she and Nishiki kept quiet during the nighttime while they tumbled about in the living room. They kept from disturbing Akeno and the latter didn't say anything to them about their nightly activities. A knock on the door pulled Akeno from her zombie-like studying.

"Come in," She answered. It had been so long since she'd spoken that her voice sounded small and weak. Nishiki walked into the room and crossed his arms in the doorway.

"You know, I don't think it's healthy to be in a dark room for hours on end. You're already the same color as the moon. If anything you need sun." He spoke. Akeno cut her eyes at him before sneaking a glance at her arms.

"I'm not _that_ pale. Kimi's probably paler than I am." She replied. "Whatta you want? I know you didn't come in here just to antagonize me."

"When do you plan on coming back to the shop?" The question caught Akeno off guard. She turned to face Nishiki and shrugged.

"Uh… I don't really know. I haven't… thought about it much. Why?" It was true. The very concept of time had slipped out of her grasp from the moment she stepped foot into her new classroom. She thought back to Kankei telling her to come visit if she had time and cursed herself.

"Nothing, really. That dweeb has been askin' about you and I'm kind of tired of it. I just wanted to know if you were gonna come see em' or not." Akeno felt a blush rise to her cheeks. _Kaneki_ had been asking about _her_.

"Um… what time do you guys close?" Nishiki rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Somewhere in the neighborhood of ten o'clock… but I'm sure that if you came later they'd let you in." Akeno sighed and shut the textbook.

"I think I'll head over there in a few minutes. I need to get out of this room and I don't want to wait to long to head over." Nishiki nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"When you get there, tell Touka I'll be back late tonight." Akeno's brows knitted in confusion.

"I thought you said they close around ten?" She asked. Nishiki chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, they do."

"Do you…?" The male didn't reply and instead exited the room, leaving Akeno more confused than she ever imagined the conversation would leave her. She sighed and rubbed her head. Her life was becoming more and more confusing each day. She left her textbook on the desk and went to the bathroom, showering quickly and feeling something building up in her stomach the closer she was to leaving the dorm. By the time she set foot outside of her room she felt as though as leprechaun were tap dancing on the walls of her stomach. Akeno made her way to the outdoors, playing with the way her breath vividly danced in the air as when she breathed out. She shoved her hands in her pockets, wishing she would've brought a pair of gloves with her. The numbing cold made her long for the steaming coffee served at Anteiku. "How does it go from hellishly hot to freezing cold within a few hours?" She whispered to herself.

She'd always gotten a kick out of watching her surroundings at night. It was the first time she'd been out so late since her ghoulish encounter days prior. Her arm was healing nicely, though still a bit sore with the beginnings of a scar forming. Still, it was better than not having an arm at all. Akeno watched as the couples on the street hugged under the bright streetlights, screaming their love to each and every lonely soul around them. She listened to the many parents scolding their children, but only for their safety- an informative type of love that had not been of access to Akeno when she was the same age. Instead, her parents had left her with a new babysitter each week. Some were worse than others, but they were all the same, generally speaking. Not interested in taking care of a child, but longing for the money that came along with the duties of watching a spoiled brat in a three story home, close to Japan's beautiful shores. Her memories made her think of her brother and how he was doing. Akeno wished she'd have found a way to runaway with him because she knew he was going through the same thing she had, but now he was alone. She'd left him all alone just as her parent's had left her alone. Leaving a child with their own thoughts can be unpredictable.

Akeno shook the thoughts from her head as she approached the cafe that she'd come to love seeing. The soft glow of the amber lights shone through the glass windows and immediately made onlookers feel as though they were at home. Akeno braced herself, taking a deep breath and pulled open the door to the homey setting. She heard the familiar ring of the bell above the door and looked up to see Kaneki's gaze. She smiled shyly and waved, and he did the same, a bit delayed, and went back to taking the order of the table he was with. He held up a finger, as if to tell her, ' _one minute'_ and so Akeno took a seat at the bar. Touka's back was facing Akeno, her unusual hair her most noticeable beacon. When she turned around she gasped.

"Oh, Akeno, I didn't know you were here." She laughed. Akeno waved her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, Miss. Touka. I just walked in, but Kaneki is with a table right now." Touka glanced towards Kaneki and nodded before smiling to Akeno.

"It seems he is. Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee started?" Akeno twiddled with her thumbs a bit, anxiously awaiting Kaneki's company.

"Uh, yes, if you don't mind. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Touka turned and began preparing the coffee and Akeno heard Kaneki's soothing voice wishing the couple at the table a goodnight. She turned to watch as Kenki rushed to her side.

"Hey, Touka, if you want you can retire for the night. I'll close up down here." Kaneki spoke. Touka turned to face him and opened her mouth to speak, but once glance at the hope in the boys eyes left her slack jawed.

"Fine, make sure you close up properly. And don't forget Akeno's coffee is on." Touka untied the apron on her waist and set down the white cloth she had in her hand before making her way to the door and flipping the small sign on the door to 'Closed.' Kaneki took his perch behind the bar and smiled at Akeno almost as shyly as she'd smiled at him. "I didn't think you were ever going to come back." He admitted sheepishly. "I was sure I'd scared you off."

"Not possible," Akeno chuckled. "I just changed my major and I've had a ton of work to do. My classes are a lot much difficult than I'd prepared for." Kaneki raised a brow.

"What was your previous major? And what'd you change it to? If you don't mind me asking." Akeno bit her lip feeling as though Kaneki would judge her choice. ' _I don't want him to think I'm some kind of obsessed freak…'_

"Uh, I was majoring in biology, but I, uh… a-a p-professor of mine t-talked me into going into g-ghoul studies." She whispered the last part as if she were confessing a sin. Kaneki didn't say anything for a long moment and the air between them grew awkward with the prolonged silence. "I don't want to work for the CCG… if that's what your thinking." The screeching of a tea kettle broke the silence and made the both of them nearly jump out of their skin. Kaneki rushed to grab the pot and Akeno shoved her hands between her thighs, feeling as though she were the most idiotic person on the planet. She felt a violent blush painting her face.

"If not for the CCG, then why?" Kaneki's question was abrupt and Akeno didn't know if she had the pride to look him in the eyes.

"I… my professor he… I feel _stupid_ telling you this." She bit her lip once more, this time hard. Kaneki slid her a cup of coffee across the bar and she slowly took it in her hands. The comforting warmth made her feel a bit more courageous.

"Don't. I won't judge you. I was kind of scared you'd suddenly starting hating us after what happened earlier this week, but I'm just interested in what has _you_ so interested." He explained. Akeno took another sip of the scalding coffee before setting it down and meeting Kaneki's eyes.

"From what I hear, there's a very short supply of people who know what they're doing when it comes to the anatomy of ghouls. And I know from experience that not all ghouls are bad and I… I just want to _help_." She sounded exasperated, as if she was tired and frustrated all at the same time. "I feel stupid because everyone thinks I'm an idiot and now _I_ don't know if I'm even cut out for this, Kaneki. If I'm caught the CCG would rip me apart and what if the ghouls don't even _want_ my help. Why would they trust a human girl?" Akeno felt tears stinging her eyes- she wasn't sure if her frustration was coming from a lack of sleep or if it was from genuine confusion, but it wasn't long before her tears were splashing soundlessly onto her balled up fists. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore…" She whispered. Kankei scrambled to find a clean cloth, knocking over a cup in the process. The loud shatter caused him to curse. Before Akeno's hand made it to her cheek, a soft fabric wiped the delicate skin free of tears. Kaneki was smiling gently across from Akeno as he pressed a tissue to her swollen eyes.

"Don't cry, Akeno. You're not stupid, in fact, I think you'll do a bang-up job. I'm sure you're going to meet challenges along the way, but if life were a breeze then there would be something you weren't doing right." Akeno only cried harder because Kaneki was one of the only people making her feel as if she weren't an idiot. "Hey, do you wanna come up to my room? It's a bit more private, so people can't see through the windows." Akeno nodded and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being alone with Kaneki. The ghoul crossed the room and turned off the lights, guiding Akeno away from the bar and up the stairs to his room. They padded quietly across the hall as they made their way to the wooden door. Kaneki opened it and allowed Akeno in first, then followed, shutting the door behind himself. He turned on a dim light in the corner of the room, as to make sure Akeno didn't feel as though her tears were still incredibly obvious. This time she sat on the bed without being told and sniffled a bit. Kaneki threw off his apron before taking a seat next to her, gently rubbing her back.

"Because of all of this, my parents absolutely hate me. I've tried calling them five times and they refuse to pick up the phone. I can't get in touch with my little brother and my sisters… I can't even bear talking to them. They're so perfect. It's like I was born to be the screw up in our family and I just don't understand _why_ , Kaneki." Her voice was breaking, tears threatening to spill over once more and Kankei diligently wiped away their beginnings. His gentle nature made Akeno feel as if she was short of breath. The way his thumb slightly grazed her cheek made her shiver and a lump formed in her throat. Her gratitude towards him was quickly turning into something more.

"If they don't want you in their life, then that's their loss," His voice was softer than an angel's. "Don't let their opinion of you dictate your worth." He hesitantly stroked her hair and Akeno's blush deepened. Her sadness was lifting, but her confusion was only growing stronger. Once Akeno found the strength to look the male in the eyes, she immediately regretted it. His eyes were gleaming with something more sentimental than Akeno had ever seen someone look at her with. It was something along the lines of hope- hope for what? Soon, there were two blushing people in the room. Kaneki was beginning to feel the effects of the emotion swirling in the air. The collar of his shirt seemed to be choking him and his breathing seemed to deepen. Akeno watched as Kaneki gulped and she looked down at her small hands, then to the blinking, red digital clock on Kaneki's nightstand.

"I-It's getting k-kind of late, d-don't you think?" Akeno asked. She made to stand. "I-I think I should be g-getting home-" Kaneki's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait!" He shouted. The embarrassment on his face was immediate. "I-If you want you can just… s-stay here." His voice was much quieter. His face looked similar to a cherry tomato as he rubbed the back of his neck. Akeno's blush grew even more if it were possible. She looked to the floor.

"I-I don't honestly think that's a… good idea." She felt as though her voice were as loud as an infant's. "I-I'll take my leave." Kaneki let out a breath and nodded.

"Okay," He spoke. "Be safe." He turned and grabbed a piece of paper from a drawer and scribbled something on it before handing it to Akeno. "This is my number. If you're in any sort of danger just call me. I'll be right there." The girl smiled and took the paper tenderly from Kaneki's hands.

"Thank you, Kaneki." She stuffed the paper in her pocket and awkwardly smiled. "I guess I'll see you around sometime, then." Kaneki nodded.

"Uh, I- yeah. I'll be seeing you." Akeno took a last leap of faith and pressed her hands to either side of Kaneki's face before gently pressing her lips to his. They were plush and Akeno almost didn't want to let go, but Kankei definitely didn't. It was as if his body had a mind of its own when he pressed closer to Akeno. The kiss became deeper and much more erotic than the simplicity it had began with. Akeno moaned into the kiss when she felt Kaneki's tongue shyly press against mouth, softly requesting entrance. It wasn't the kind of kiss where your lover _knew_ they would be granted their wish- it was truly unknowing and endearing. A true request and not an expectation- and it made Akeno want him even more. Her mouth slowly opened and their tongues became tangled in an obviously inexperienced mess of teeth and wetness they were both new to. Akeno had never experienced what it was like to _want_ someone so badly that it hurt. She felt her whole body burning up, but knew that it wasn't the time or the place. As soon as she found the strength to will herself away she pressed her hands to Kaneki's chest and took in a series of deep breaths.

"I-We shouldn't. Not now." Kaneki looked absolutely distraught and Akeno couldn't deny that it was a good look on him. She wanted so badly for him to gently lay her on the bed and show her just how messed up the kind hands that wiped her tears could get her. She wanted to be in tears, but for a totally different reason- and it was all new to her. The throbbing her was feeling in her most intimate area was a sensation she'd long been told about, but had never felt and she knew she needed to leave. She gave Kaneki one last nod, straightened her coat and turned to leave. She exited the room soundlessly and made her way out of the cafe, vowing that _one_ day _would_ be _the_ day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Soooo, it's back!


End file.
